


3.6

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober 18 [6]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, F/M, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: The purchase was an impulse one--something Shepard bought during one of the wilder trips to Omega, under the recommendation of a beautiful Asari with a coy smile and soft, curious hands--and standing in front of the mirror now, staring at herself wrapped up in a sapphire blue, black-ribbed corset with matching stockings and panties, she can’t deny that she feels ridiculous.





	3.6

The purchase was an impulse one--something Shepard bought during one of the wilder trips to Omega, under the recommendation of a beautiful Asari with a coy smile and soft, curious hands--and standing in front of the mirror now, staring at herself wrapped up in a sapphire blue, black-ribbed corset with matching stockings and panties, she can’t deny that she feels ridiculous.

But Garrus is sitting on the bed behind her, his body bare and thighs spread; and there’s the faintest sheen of blue over the seam of his groin, the protective scales shifted away to let the first few inches of his stiffening shaft slide free. He’s leaned back on one hand with his eyes fixed on Shepard’s body, unabashedly staring at the tight curve of her supple ass and the slight divot where black lace meets skin. 

Shepard turns and cocks a hip. “See something you like?”

“Not just one something,” Garrus purrs, beckoning her over with a curl of his talons.

Shepard falls into him in a way that is comforting in its familiarity, in the mutual displays of trust two cheated, jaded souls still have--Garrus’s teeth meet her neck and she gasps against his mandible, breath washing hot over the scars marring the painted plates. 

“Do that again,” Shepard breathes, fingertips trailing down the hard ridges of Garrus’s lean body, over each plate and sensitive seam until her questing hand finds its prize: the slick, textured length of his cock, fully freed of its slit. It’s hot in her hand, heavy--she gives it a testing squeeze, and delights in seeing Garrus’s toes curl even as his sharp teeth sink further into the meat of her shoulder. 

They break apart after Shepard’s breathy cry--and when she dives back in for another kiss, her hands petting over Garrus’s fringe, she can taste copper on his sharp teeth.

She pulls back with a breathless smile. “I take it you like the corset, then. Personally, I think blue brings out the used-to-be-dead in my skin tone--”

“I think you look amazing in blue.” The corners of Garrus’s mouth twitch, fighting against a smirk. “Of course, I may be biased.”

“You? Never.”


End file.
